legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Twee
"I'm not scared anymore, Tel. That's what's really scary." Twee is the current Autumn Queen. When she was a Pixie of Autumn, she was friends with Pointy. Backstory A Pixie of Autumn, Twee spent most of her life as a very low-level servant of the Autumn Queen. Though she didn’t always agree with the Greater Fae’s tactics, she was born into it and had little to no choice in the matter. She was always friendly to others, though, and befriended quite a few different types of people – pixies of other seasons, creatures of the forest, even some Eladrin. One such Eladrin was Teleragus Diragrion - known to her as "Tel" - as well as his lover, Aurora Carter - who she called "'Rora." When Seaorin made his pact with the Autumn Queen for his power, Twee was there. She gathered that he meant to do harm to Aurora and flew off to find her. Instead, she found Pointy, in the woods, and tried to warn him, but it was too late. Aurora had been murdered. When Pointy asked for a meeting with the Autumn Queen, Twee tried to talk him out of it, but eventually relented and set up the meeting, where Pointy made his pact of power. Campaign Pointy left the Faewild and Twee went back to her normal duties. That is, until Pointy returned with the Sandstriders and asked for her help in leading them to the Autumn Queen. Again, she was unsure, but eventually relented. When the Autumn Queen was killed, Twee happened to be the closest Autumn vessel, so the mantle of the Autumn Queen was transferred to her – and completely transformed her. She became a humanoid, looking very much Eladrin. Scared and confused, Twee asked Pointy to stay, but he could not, though he vowed to check in on her. Autumn Queen When Pointy returned, Twee seemed much more comfortable in the role of the Autumn Queen. Though much less fearsome, she had begun to take some of the darker qualities of the old Queen. Among these was the desire to make deals. When Pointy arrived, she wore a dress made only of fog; she came on to him and offered him the mantle of Autumn Knight, that he could rule by her side. He accepted the former offer, but left before declining the latter outright. When the Faewild was thrown into chaos by the disappearance of the Seasonkeeper, Twee joined forces with the Summer King to defeat the Empress of Winter. However, it was all a farce, thrown together by the Spring Prince, who was going to sit back and watch as his competition killed each other. The Sandstriders put a stop to that. Twee is currently still the Autumn Queen. As time goes on, she struggles to find a balance between the sweet, caring pixie she used to be, and the mantle of the Autumn Queen, which trends towards violence and impulsiveness. Category:Greater Fae Category:Pixie Category:Faewild Category:Autumn Category:Ally Category:Reclamation Category:Awakening